Recovery
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: A tag to the sneak peek for 'The Great Red Dragon" 6.07. Lisbon is there when Jane wakes in the hospital. Assuming that he would die, his recovery and zest for life take a warm and immediate turn. Warning! This story has mild adult sexual content. If you don't like that stuff, don't read this! Disclaimer: I don't own anything about The Mentalist.
1. Chapter 1

The air was foul and dank, sour with the smoke of evaporated life, its meat-hung skeletal remains flung into every corner of the destroyed room, chunks even launched to the ceiling like vomit spewed by a demon. Her solitary flashlight illuminated trifles in the layers of darkness, making little sense of the scene in its snapshot beams and small pools of light. Stepping gingerly through the debris, she trembled as her shoes slid on the slimy blots and blobs that squelched nauseously underfoot. She was sure these were pieces of somebody, since she had passed isolated fingers, bloody lengths of bone and even a whole arm strewn in her path. There was nothing she could recognize of Patrick Jane. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing she didn't want to consider. She just continued her search.

It was mostly open space, but there was a small room to the side, and it was here that Teresa Lisbon found what at first she thought was his body, just inside the doorway. Her heart constricted in horror. Had she lost him so soon after his confession of love on the beach? She knew he was declaring love that he couldn't yet name out loud. Because he intended to go to his death. Without her. And now he lay lifeless at her feet, his suit blackened and his body tossed, left face down, limbs at odd angles like a rag doll.

"Jane!" It was a strangled, hopeless call, followed by uncensored sobbing. "Oh, God! Jane!" She ran to him, her knees sliding in something foul as she bent over to grasp his shoulders.

Terrified to roll him over, Lisbon rested her forehead against the back of his head and whispered his name. Her fingers probed lightly for a pulse at his neck but before she could sense anything, he uttered a groan that seemed far away and full of pain. "Jane!" It was a shout of triumph now.

Carefully, Lisbon rolled him to his back. He was not conscious. His mouth and nostrils were caked and lined with soot. When his chest began to heave rhythmically, she knew he would vomit and quickly pushed him onto his side. What he issued was slimy and black, tinged with blood. But she didn't care and helped him clear his mouth with her bare fingers. He coughed somewhere still far away and she pounded on his back until he heaved up another mass of filth. His body began to siphon air, giving him a little color as she watched. Pushing the soot-matted hair away from his ear, she kissed the lobe and whispered, "You're all right now. I'm here and I'm going to call for help."

Lisbon was fishing her pocket for the confiscated phone when she saw something large fall from the ceiling nearby, then heard it crash into the debris. When she saw it was a ruined beam, she realized the structure of the house would not hold and that they were still in danger. She had to get him out of the building!

Attempts to rouse Jane enough to walk were ineffective, but he was able to sit up, floppy without her support. Another piece of beam fell, crashing loudly not five feet away. Lisbon clutched her cross and prayed earnestly to God for strength to get him out of there. At the end of her prayer, she threw in a request to her name saint for assistance, too. Then, she grabbed Jane under the arm, shouting as if angry, "Get up, Jane! Get up!" In his stupor, he roused sufficiently to recognize Lisbon was giving an order and managed enough obedience to push up a little. It was just the help needed to give Lisbon the leverage to take his weight on her shoulders and half drag him out the door, her hand cinched tightly at his waist.

Jane passed out again as she settled him to the ground. Lisbon turned him to his side when he began another fit of coughing. She tried to soothe his unconscious form with low encouraging words, gently stroking his hair to let him know she was with him. He never awoke during the ambulance ride or his admittance to the hospital.

Now he lay unconscious. The doctors told her not to worry, that he'd suffered no real injury and would wake soon. Cho stood with her at the door to his hospital room, looking on in sadness at the doomed bravery of the man resting before them. Cho let Lisbon go in alone to see him.

Standing at his bedside, knowing that he would be all right, Lisbon reflected on what had happened at the beach. Such a sweet confession. The way he hugged her, she knew he loved her and she did not try to hide her love, returning his hug tightly. It left her giddy, the ripple of new joy riding through her body and lighting her eyes. Expecting a kiss, she was left to flutter like a fledgling as Jane smiled shyly. He said he had a surprise for her, to wait. And then the bastard had driven off, stranding her on the cliff at sundown, calling for him at the highway's edge! The little shit!

Oh, he was stirring now!

So glad to see Jane struggle for consciousness, gulping extra air to do it, Lisbon said sweetly, "Welcome back," her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Jane managed to barely lift his eyelids, his Lisbon swimming into focus, her eyes soft in her beautiful face, framed by the heavy dark waves of her lustrous hair. He was so lucky to be alive! He thought he would never see her again. Mustering a small smile, he breathed her name. "Lisbon!"

"Don't try to talk, Jane. Just rest. You're going to be fine."

"Lisbon."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I had to." As he breathed and talked, he felt his head begin to clear and he tried to sit up.

"No. Lie down and rest."

"Lisbon."

She leaned in. "I'm here, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

"Lisbon. C'mere, partner."

When her face was very close, Jane pushed forward and kissed her lips, falling back to the pillow. Chastising herself for the sudden flush of desire she felt for this man lying in his hospital bed, she nevertheless leaned in to steal a second kiss. The patient grinned broadly, just a little too self-satisfied. Not too sick for a little payback, she thought. She grabbed a substantial wad of the flesh on his arm and pinched, hard, giving it a painful twist before she let go!

"Ow! Lisbon! That hurt!" Jane rubbed his arm.

"That's not all you've got coming to you, jackass!"

"I certainly hope not". Jane slanted his eyes suggestively at her. "Now that I'm alive . . . "

Lisbon frowned. "Who knows how long that will last, at the rate you're going? Think I'm going to throw myself at a walking dead man?" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jane held out his hand. "Aw, don't cry, Lisbon. I'm all right. See?" He smiled and wiggled his fingers, begging her to take his hand.

She offered her small one and he took it, squeezing affectionately. The size difference was shocking, his so broad and the fingers so long, swallowing hers like a child's. She wondered briefly if that old wives tale could be true, then blushed and darted her eyes guiltily to see Jane raise his eyebrows knowingly at her, drawing her hand to his body. Lowering the blanket, he placed her hand over his hospital gown on the strong erection underneath and, setting his hand on top of hers, guided it up and down his full length as she watched, lips parted and moist, cheeks aflame.

Jane grinned wickedly at her. "That's enough, now. I'm supposed to be resting. Next thing I know you'll be taking bad boy out and having your way with him."

Lisbon confessed to herself that's exactly what she was thinking. But this open sexual behavior from Jane seemed odd, even with the unmistakable blossoming of their relationship. "Why are you being so . . . openly sexual?"

Jane blushed. He lowered his eyes and prepared to feel her rejection. "It's just . . . I'm alive, Lisbon. I didn't expect to be. I thought I wouldn't see you again. But that's the only thing I wanted." He looked up to see Lisbon smile softly at him again. "As soon as I saw you, smiling like you are now . . . I want you, Teresa. I want whatever we can have now. Don't you?"

She nodded, too moved to speak.

"It was impulsive. I thought . . . the way you were looking at me . . . "

"Don't worry. It's true. I do want you this way." She gave him a little squeeze and felt him grow even more firm under her hand. "I want to feel, um, what you want to show me. I want to see more. I want to know everything. Of course I do."

"First you have to show me yours." He laughed when he saw Lisbon trying to figure out if he was serious. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he looked down at her pants. "It's only fair. You got the first feel. I want the first peek. Just open them up and let me peek in. If you want more, I bet I can get a finger in there."

Lisbon went bright red, then cocked her head at him in disbelief. "Honestly? I think you suffered a brain injury in that explosion. You're regressing to your childhood."

"Maybe." He winked at her. "I'm sorry for the lack of romance, but let's take advantage of it. Open your pants."

"Damn it, Jane! Is this what it's going to be? One tease after another? I can't take any more."

"What! You want to jump me in my hospital bed when I've barely regained consciousness? Lisbon! I'm surprised at you!" He winked at her, pressing her hand tighter against his excited flesh and pulling her closer to whisper. "Personally, I love hands and fingers, but I can wait. I look forward to enjoying your passion, Teresa. When this is over, I will woo you, and romance you. I can wait."

Lisbon melted at his words, her first name said in heat from his lips. They shared a lengthy kiss, her fingers exploring a little, curious about what was under her hand, hidden by a thin piece of cloth. When Jane sighed and pushed his hips forward a little, Lisbon blushed furiously, broke the kiss and pulled her hand away. "Keep dreaming, big boy!" She'd meant to take him down a peg, but snorted in laughter when she realized what she'd said.

"Now who's teasing?" Jane laughed, too, and the tense heat of the moment eased.

Another coughing fit took him and Lisbon pressed the call button for the nurse. "You get some rest now, Patrick," she said softly and bent to kiss his forehead, pulling the blanket back over him. "We'll pick this up at a later time."

"I'll hold you to that promise!"

"You won't have to."

The nurse came in, giving Lisbon a nasty look for staying too long and distressing her patient. Lisbon rolled her eyes as she went out the door. If the nurse only knew what really went on in that man's mind . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon left the room feeling a more grounded elation than when Jane had gone to get her "surprise" on the beach. She had no more questions about whether he wanted a physical relationship. She knew that none of what had taken place in the hospital room meant it was happening soon. Jane was on pain medication and he was flush with the joy that he hadn't yet died. But he still could and Red John was still out there, wreaking havoc.

He had taken the opportunity to be clear with her about what he wanted. And there should be no doubt in his mind that she wanted it, too. It healed something deep inside her to know it had been his first thought, newly returned to consciousness, to put the claims of his love on her physically. She didn't have to wonder about it anymore.

"Well?" Cho watched her as she seated herself with a smiling sigh of relief.

"He's going to be fine."

"That's good. You?"

"More than fine, Cho. He's alive and he'll be ready to cause his usual trouble in no time. We'll be tying the last knots in our patience again before we know it. And I have to say, that feels good right now. You can go. I'll take it from here. Call me with anything I need to know."

Cho looked at her carefully, then nodded. "Hnh."

Taking some time to go home for a shower and a change of clothes, Lisbon returned early in the evening with a mild pasta dish and a tasty side salad with a simple vinaigrette. Maybe Jane wouldn't feel like eating it, but it was more likely he was already complaining about the hospital food. He was sitting up and smiled broadly when he saw the take-out bags in her hands.

Jane sniffed the air. "Mmmmmm," he said, and rubbed his hands together. "Real food!"

"I'm glad to see you have an appetite." Lisbon watched him rummage through the bags, open the boxes and begin to eat. His sounds of satisfaction made her think of sex. She felt herself go a little pink and breathless, averting her eyes from his immense gustatory pleasure. His ability to find deep pleasure in simple things often amazed Lisbon, but it usually didn't bring a sexual response. Everything seemed so wired together right now, and while it was a little confusing, she refused to let it be a source of distress.

When he was done, Jane swished several mouthfuls of water, then ate the two peppermints that had come with his meal. Pushing the rolling table tray away, he sighed, scooted to one side of the mattress, leaned back against the pillows and patted the bed for Lisbon to join him there. She jumped up and leaned against the pillows with him as he took her hand.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you earlier, Lisbon. My happiness to see you . . . I never thought I would again . . . it was just so deep and came out so fast. I wanted everything all at once. I know I have no right to claim you as I did. Not after I left you on the cliff like that . . . "

Lisbon looked down at their enfolded hands. "It hurt. Really bad. It was a dirty trick, Jane." She looked into his eyes and saw anxiety, need. "But I didn't doubt your embrace or your words to me . . . about how much I mean to you. Such joy, Jane, such wonder and relief all at once, to know for sure. And then . . . that dirty trick." She looked down again to see his fingers wrap hers and squeeze, a plea for understanding, even for clemency. Well, he would have it. "We both know why you did it."

"Lisbon. I love you."

"Yes. That's why. But, Jane . . . " She removed her hand and placed it on the side of his face, thumbing his cheek. Eyes as green as a tempest at sea looked into hers. "All you did was make it harder for me to get to you. I was almost too late."

"If you'd been there, you could have died in the explosion. I told you I will always save you."

"And I told you I didn't want to be saved. It's my job to protect you, not the other way round."

"Shall we drag out our old argument about it, then?"

"No. It's a different argument now. That was for when I was only your boss and you were only my consultant. It's different now, and we'll just have to figure it out."

Jane turned to his side to put an arm across her chest, his hand resting on Lisbon's far shoulder and his chin resting on the near, nosing her cheek.

"I only want to say one more thing, Jane."

"Hmmmm?"

Lisbon turned her face and brushed her nose against his. "I love you, too." She gazed momentarily at his beautiful face as he closed his eyes and parted his lips in a quiet sigh of relief. Pulling him close with an arm around his back, she took those lips, softly at first, but more passionately as their mouths opened and their tongues mingled hungrily.

Jane pressed closer and pulled down the bedclothes with his free arm.

"Ahem."

The pair froze and let go their passionate connection to see the nurse at the foot of the bed, arms folded under a disapproving stare.

"Mr. Jane is less than twenty-four hours from being knocked unconscious in an explosion and breathing enough smoke to cure a ham. Who are you and what are you doing in his bed?"

"It's all right, nurse . . . "

"No. It's not all right, Mr. Jane."

"Please. Call me Patrick."

"Not until your friend here gets out of that bed!" Lisbon slipped off the mattress and stood next to the bed, blushing like a scolded schoolgirl.

"Now. Nurse . . . . what did you say your name is?"

"Wallenstone."

"I mean your first name, Nurse Wallenstone."

The nurse looked into Patrick's very appealing, smiling face. "Well, it's Emily."

"Emily. My friend here . . . Teresa . . . " Teresa smiled tightly as the nurse turned to her. " . . . is vital to my recovery. Think, now. Was I looking so good until she came to see me?"

"No," Emily admitted. "You looked barely alive."

"I need her, Emily. She makes me want to live, to get better. Please understand. We've been parted for so long. Our feelings . . . " He crooked a finger at her. "Come closer, Emily. I don't want to talk too loudly."

As Emily moved closer, Lisbon's gaze was riveted on Jane, peeking at the corners under properly humbled, lowered lids, her mouth parted as she watched Jane's performance.

"We won't do anything too taxing. I promise, Emily. You can trust me to keep my word."

"Yes, I suppose I can, Mr. Jane."

"Thank you, Emily. You can leave us alone now. Just knock before you have to come in. And tell the others, too, will you?" She nodded and Jane gave her a sudden soft tap on the shoulder. Emily started as if waking from a daze, looked at Teresa and Patrick in turn, then quietly left the room.

Looking at him with wide eyes, Lisbon said firmly, "Patrick Jane, you'd better not EVER try any of that shit on me."

With a look of surprise, if not a little hurt, Jane held up his hands. "I would never . . . "

Lisbon climbed into the bed, snuggling into his open arms, savoring tender kisses and the loving squeezes that came with them.

"I love a cuddle, Lisbon, especially with you. But I need a little nap now."

"Oh. Of course. You need your rest. What was I thinking?" Lisbon moved as if to leave.

"No, please stay with me. You said you would protect me. What if one of Red John's minions comes and tries to finish me off?"

"What? You don't have your pistol or your shotgun hidden up that hospital gown?"

"I'm serious! And I'll show you what's under my hospital gown if you really want to see. But I'll be much better after my nap." Jane nibbled her ear and licked the lobe.

Lisbon wiggled closer and he cupped a breast, sighing and giving it a little squeeze.

"Plying me with open lechery. Brash, but very effective."

"Yeah?" His eyes were already closed and his hand relaxing on her breast when she kissed his sleeping lips and sighed her comfort, sinking into sleep in his arms.

Lisbon was having one of those heated dreams. Her sexual flesh was clenched and buzzing, hot and close to climax. She didn't want to wake up because she knew that when she did, her body would be normal, not aroused at all, and it would be so disappointing. If she stayed asleep, maybe she would come in her dream.

There was so much friction down there. She could feel every cell of her turgid clitoris as it was pressed from side to side and circled, knotting up when the tip was petted and brushed. She threw her legs apart and groaned, waking herself so reluctantly, but keeping her eyes closed. The sensations continued. Something large and warm and knowing had control of her nether regions, and she didn't want to change the arrangement.

Her need to come grew strong and she instinctively brought her hands down only to find the space . . . occupied. When she opened her eyes, her face flushed in a sheen of heat, Jane was looking into them. "So beautiful," he said. His words sent Lisbon over the edge, moaning rhythmically as she contracted under his hand and its knowing fingers.

Jane kissed the side of her head and whispered, "You're so plump and soft down here. Your clit is fat and so responsive, Teresa. I love how you're made. I don't want to stop touching you." He hadn't stopped caressing her and again his words heated her blood into a new rush of passion. "Kiss me, Jane, don't stop!" She didn't have to ask him twice and soon she was keening again under his sure touch, taking in his soft lips and sweet wet tongue, hungry, always hungry for him.

There was a light knock at the door and Lisbon moved, fastening her pants as she made her way to the chair and sat down. Nurse Emily entered when Jane called her to come in, greeted them both quietly and began taking the vitals of the patient.

Jane made sure to catch Lisbon's eye as he sniffed the fingers he had used to bring her pleasure, then quickly inserted them into his mouth when the nurse turned her attention on him, an innocent, all big green eyes. When the nurse turned away, he let his eyes roll up as if in ecstasy over her taste on his fingers. Lisbon shone bright red, but managed to wink at him before she averted her eyes. Holy God! She had no idea how naughty this man would be, so sexually open with her now, easily giving himself over to love's demands. Perhaps he had sustained a brain injury . . . She smirked to herself and looked at Jane who winked at her as the nurse went out.

"That was a sneak attack you woke me with, Jane."

"Did you hate it? It didn't look like it."

"No. You made me feel good. I'm just bringing it up to reserve my right to do the same to you sometime."

Jane exaggerated the little shiver that traveled his spine at her suggestion. "I can't wait."

Lisbon gathered her things. It was already dark outside. "It's time for bed, Jane. I'll see you in the morning."

"No! I mean, don't go, Lisbon. Stay with me here tonight. There's room for us both."

"Jane. We can't be getting after it in your hospital bed. You need rest, not exertion."

"Oh? You plan to work me pretty hard, do you?" He grinned wickedly at the tease. "Well, I'm too weak for that. You must show mercy."

"Mercy. What's that mean?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize the word, Lisbon, after that mean pinch you gave me when I'd just woken from near death." He rubbed his arm and angled it so that she could see the faint bluish patch of the bruise she had made.

"That's nothing to how your bruised my feelings, Patrick."

"Yes. Yes, all right. Let's don't go there after all. Just stay with me tonight. We'll keep it to hands and fingers, okay? Nothing strenuous."

"I can't believe I'm negotiating sex in a hospital with you."

"So, you'll stay?"

"Yes. Of course. How can I refuse a near-dying man? Let me call Cho and he can have the team stand down from their stints at guarding you tonight."

Jane got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, his gown flapping in the back to reveal cheek by cheek the most perfectly round man's ass Lisbon had ever seen. Her mouth watered until he moved out of sight. Then he called from the bathroom, "I felt you ogling me, Lisbon. What's the verdict?"

"I was ogling, but you put it on display!" She paused for a breath. No teasing. "You're beautiful, Patrick. Perfect. As I'm sure you have been told many times."

"Not by you," Jane said quietly. "And you're the only one who matters."

When he came out of the bathroom, Lisbon was seated in the chair, reaching her arms to him. "C'mere."

Jane faced her as she reached behind him to lightly fondle his bottom, tracing its full outline with her hands and letting her fingers ride the crease between his cheeks. "It's time I saw what's under your hospital gown."

Sliding the hem up with her hands on his sides, Lisbon watched as his genitals were revealed, changing rapidly before her eyes as his cock filled with blood. He was beautifully shaped, even at rest, pink and plump with balls that hung close to his body. She watched as he lengthened and filled, pointing right at her lips until she could wait no longer to take him. Looking up at Jane, she pushed the hem of the gown all the way up for him to anchor it with his armpits. Then she stroked his belly and thighs.

"What do you like, Patrick?"

"Just touch me. Kiss me. Make love to me, Teresa."

Lisbon feasted her senses on him. The musky, masculine scent that was strongest behind his balls. The smooth satiny feel of his skin over a shaft that soon became rock hard. The plump tender head that filled her mouth like a ripe plum. He tasted of salt and something sweet and aromatic that was his own. He trembled under her tongue and her touch, gasping at her greedy sensual onslaught. When she saw his legs begin to shake, Lisbon knew she had kept him on his feet too long.

"Let's get in bed."

He made a sound that was half relief, half reluctance but he moved to the bed as she had asked, removing the gown completely and stuffing it under a pillow. As he bent, before he could get into bed, Lisbon fell greedily on his ass, kissing and fondling, moaning with desire. Shedding her upper clothing, she rubbed her breasts on him, feeling the smooth soft texture of his skin as she dragged her erect nipples against him.

"Ah! Ah! Lisbon! You're going to make me come! I thought you wanted me in bed."

"Mnnnff."

"Please! I can't keep standing. And you're making me lose my mind!"

Leaving his ass with a smacking kiss, Lisbon released him to the bed. When he turned she saw that his cock was ruddy with captured blood, the head a fine scarlet tingeing to purple. He must be about to explode! She looked into his smoldering gaze.

"Okay, we'll slow it-" Before she could finish, Jane had pulled her to himself and was devouring her breasts and teasing the hard nipples that had tormented his bottom seconds ago. His free hand was undoing her pants and pushing at the waistband to get them down. Lisbon was too lost in what he was doing to her to help.

Finally, Jane stopped and yanked pants and panties down together to her knees and said, "Kick them off." She obeyed even as his lips returned to her breasts and he tucked a hand between her legs. He groaned in her ear, "Open your legs. Make it easy for me." She did as he asked and he slid two long fingers into her. She was sopping wet but it set his spine on fire. He growled in her ear, "I want to fuck you!"

Lisbon feebly pushed him away, gulping for air. "No. No, it's too much. Lie down and breathe. Just breathe."

"I don't want to breathe. Not until I finish you off!" He plunged his fingers deeper, moved them faster and set his thumb on her clit, mashing and massaging it as he worked her inside.

The pressure of her orgasm built, huge and almost unbearable. "Patrick!"

"Tell me!" He scathed a nipple with his teeth.

"Look at me!" When he did, she saw the fiery beast in him and he watched her crest, her eyes dilated and rimmed with emerald green light.

"Tell me! I want to hear you say it!"

"I'm going to—I'm coming!" Her voice broke into a quavering moan as the orgasm took control of her body, shaking it loose of all tension and thumping around the fingers inside of her.

As it ebbed, he hugged and kissed her helplessly, his beautiful Teresa in a release of moaning sighs in his arms as he watched. He loved her so much he felt his heart would shatter open and pour like a fountain. That's when he felt her fingers wrap around his granite cock, her thumb brushing over the head with each tender stroke. He was seconds from ejaculating when she leaned over and put her mouth on him. All he could do was collapse on his back, her warm wet lips and tongue sucking, sliding on him. He lost track of which sensation was what, crying out from deep inside his chest and then let go, the thunder of his release riding the length of his body and emptying into her mouth. He knew nothing until morning.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I put you into a coma!"

"What? Oh. Did I fall asleep?"

"Fall asleep? More like passed out. I had a doctor come in and look at you. He, uh, saw you were naked."

"And?"

"I had to tell him what we'd been doing." Lisbon reddened. "He thanked me for showing restraint by not 'engaging you in full blown intercourse.' He said you were fine. Just asleep."

"Well, then . . . "

"Jane! I thought you died!"

"Little death, Lisbon. You know what they say about orgasm. The little death." His eye had a devilish twinkle. "You're quite good. I haven't slept like that in . . . well, years."

If a shadow had passed through his eyes when he hesitated, Lisbon couldn't see it.

"Do they make a cup of tea around here?"

Lisbon handed him the hospital gown and couldn't take her eyes from him, smiling softly to herself as he stood naked to put it on. His relaxed male flesh was still so new to her and she wanted to look, know everything about it.

Jane smiled at her when she looked up at him after he had covered himself. "We need to put bad boy where he belongs."

"Yes, we do, but later. You're being released today. Rigsby's bringing you a clean set of clothes."

"Out there, Teresa . . . we can't be together yet. You know that. Right?"

"Yes. I know. But it will be over soon. And then we have everything before us."

Jane was silent. He might not make it through the hunt for Red John alive. He looked at Lisbon who was already searching his eyes. He smiled wanly, knowing that she knew his thoughts.

"If you don't do anything without me."

"I wish I could promise that, Lisbon. But you know I can't."

"And you know I will do everything in my power to protect you. Not only to see you don't die. But to see you don't waste away in prison somewhere."

"Until then, we have to identify and find him." He walked to where she sat, her head now turned to the window, looking out with unseeing eyes. She took his hands and let him pull her to her feet and into his arms where she sought his lips and they kissed tenderly, savoring the moment. His flesh firmed against her belly and he bumped her softly. "Who knows? Maybe we can steal some time for introductions."

"I'm counting on it, Patrick. We're just starting. I don't want you to give it up or throw it away."

"I don't plan to, Teresa, but I don't control everything."


End file.
